This double blind, randomized, placebo-controlled multicenter clinical trial will evaluate the safety and efficacy of Therafectin, a new anti- inflammatory medication for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis in patients withdrawn from other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory therapy.